reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Karazhan / "Medivh Tower", Crypt a Netherspace
Karazhan Historie Karazhanu sahá hodně daleko, až do prvních alpha verzí i přesto, že byl otevřen teprve v The Burning Crusade datadisku jako 20-Man raid. Vanilla ho samozřejmně obsahovala, ale jen jako uninstanced budovu v Deadwind Passu, kde vlastně do dnes není nic jiného co stojí za větší zmínku, ale to nevadí protože vše co nám Karazhan nabízí to hravě dožene. V prvním WoW existoval ještě jeden větší odkaz na Karazhan, kromě samotné věže a to legendární staffka Greatstaff of the Guardian, která měla čtyři verze (Priest, Mage, Warlock, Druid) a uměla vytvořit portál před Karazhan. Zajímavých a hlavně skrytých věcí je tu hned několik - Krypty pod Karazhanem, smail pod Karazhanem, Netherspace a stará verze Karazhanu nazývaná Medivh Tower. Karazhan - Horní Vstup Už hned první Karazhan po spuštění WoW měl vstup ze tří míst. První je hlavním vchodem dole, druhý je ze strany, kam stačí vyjít po schodišti ve vedlejší budově a pak přes lávku nad vodou, ale třetí je skoro až na střeše. Nevede sem žádná cesta, jsou tu jen gryphoni, kterejma se sem mělo létat pomocí normálního flight pathe. Je to pozůstatek z plánované fáze Karazhanu (pro lidi, kteří mají většinu instance vyčištěnou) než byl implementován teleport do Aranovo (Shade of Aran) místnosti - Teleport to the Shade of Aran. Dříve o tomto vchodu většina lidí nevěděla, dnes když můžeme volně létat po Azerothu tento vchod už není tajemstvím. Podíváte-li se do portálu, můžete si prohlédnout dřevěné schodiště vedoucí nahoru a dolů, ale železná brána vám brání vstoupit. Karazhan Crypt Krypty pod Karazhanem jsou stále jedním z nejzáhadnějších, ale zároveň nejznámějších míst ve WoW. Zdá se, že jsou kompletně dokončené, je zde mnoho spekulací co mají za význam. Ale od začátku, za věží Karazhanu se nachází malý kostelík a hřbitov, prošpikovaný nemrtvými. Na tomto hřbitově je hrobka, která vypadá stejně jako všechny normální hrobky, ale když sejdete pár schodů naběhne subzóna "Crypt" a o dalších pár kroků narazíte na mříže. Je hned jasné, že to co vidíte za mřížěma jste v žádné jiné hrobce či kryptě neviděli. Tyto mřížě šlo procházet vaším duchem, když jste byly mrtvý až do patche 2.0. *'Well of the Forgotten' (studna zapomenutých) je první oblast co uvidíte za mřížemi, je to poměrně malá místnost s hrobkou na jedné straně a se stejně malým otvorem na straně druhé. Tento otvor vede do nejspodnějí části krypt, lze tudy propadnout a stojí vás to přes 99% HP. Místo kam dopadnete se nazývá jáma zločinců. *'The Pit of Criminals' (jáma zločinců) je na dně studny a je zde masivní hromada koster. Tisíce lidí, kteří se zřejmě setkali se smrtí následkem pádu. Nebo je snad pádu je špatné slovo ? Tak či onak tyto tisíce koster vám paradoxně zachránili život, protože dopadnout až na zem by byla smrt i pro vás. *'Tome of the Unrepentant' (hrobka nestoudných) následuje hned co se vyhrabete z jámy zločinců. Velké podzemní sály s nazelenalou vodou a dalšími místnostmi, kde jsou prázdné hrobky. Jedna místnost je zavalená. Proč je ale zde tato voda ? Další oblast poskytuje alespoň jeden dobrý důvod. *'The Upside-down Sinners' (vzhůru nohama hříšníci) je obří nádrž plná té nazelenalé a doslova "mrtvé" vody, prošpikovaná řětězy a háky, ke kterým jsou přivázáný desitky mrtvých těl. Je to nejbrutálnější místo ve WoW. Někteří jsou přivázáni za nohy a někteří za krk, jiní mají odřezané dlaně, ale všichni mají spousty zraněních po tělě. *'The Slough of Dispair' (bažina zoufalství) je na jedné straně kam lze vylézt z plné nádrže hříšníků. Jedná se o velký sál s hlubokou jámu v zemi - propadající se bažina ? Technicky jste zde už pod Duskwoodem. Směrem na druhou stranu z nádrže vylezete v podobné bažině, za kterou začínají tunely plné hrobů. *'Pauper's Walk' (chudákovo cesta) jsou spojovací tunely a přímý způsob, jak se dostat hlubin krypty jinak než pádem. Je to klikatá cesta přes podzemní hřbitov přibližně ve středu krypt. Hroby ve zdech tunelů jsou otevřené a je zde mnoho kostí. Hřbitov přibližně ve středu cesty do podzemí obsahuje mnoho hrobek. Chudákovo cesta vás vyvede zpět do studny zapomenutých. Po celou dobu ve všech místech v této obří kryptě pod Karazhanem slyšíte tep srdce. Krypta obsahuje mnoho ingame objektů jako brány a dveře v základních jménech (Doodad_WroughtIronDoor04 a podobně). Tato hrobka nebyla nikdy otevřena z prostého důvodu, The Upside-down Sinners nebo-li vzhůru nohama hříšníci nesplňuje pegi 12+, proto byl vývoj ukončen a zdá se že i pohřben. Jména subzón v kryptě jsou odkazy na hru Doom II. Protože sám Karazhan a jeho původ je záhada, spekuluje se, že zde jsou pohřbeni původní stavitelé, aby nemohli nic říct, a pro i studna zapomenutých. Další spekulace hovoří o spodní části Karazhanu jako dalšího raidu či dungeonu. Někdo hovoří o tom, že Karazhan měl být uninstanced, což v počátku tak bylo v aplha verzi (jako všechny raidy), ale později se přeslo na instancované verze a tak spodní část prostě zůstala. Krypty jsou v souborech hry vedené jako MD_Crypt_D.WMO první verzi jsem vydataminoval z beta WoW 0.11.0.3925 kde byla tato krypta ještě hodně nedokončená a z části i neotexturovaná a dokonce The Upside-down Sinners je vlastně jen místnost plná vody, bez řetězů a hříšníků. Další verze byla v beta WoW 0.12.0.3988, která už je prakticky dokončená až na pár bugů a děr v modelu, je to poslední verze odlišná od té finální. Medivh Tower Název Medivh Tower se používá pro alpha verzi Karazhanu, která byla k vidění ve WoW 0.5.3 (ještě až do 0.8.0.3734 klientu zde byla) a dokonce ještě vanilla ji obsahovala v souborech. Tento název se chytl asi proto, že v alpha ještě Karazhan nebyl pojmenován a Medivh byl s Karazhanem vždy spjatý, ale asi to není náhoda, třeba na PTR si datamineři všimli, že Karazhan byl přejmenován na "Medivh Big Birthday Bash". To ale nebylo všechno, z raidu zmizely objekty jako pavučiny a kostry. Později na novější verzi PTR byl přejmenován na "Karazhan 2: Eclectic Boogaloo", ale zpět k Medivh Tower. Je masivní, asi 3-4x vyšší než dnešní Karazhan a také masivnější. To vše, protože jak už bylo výše zmíněno, Medivh Tower měl být uninstanced raid. Složení interiéru je celkem podobné jako u Karazhanu, najdeme zde observatoř, knihovny, sklepení nebo stáje. V 0.5.3 verzi ještě nebyl texturovaný, byl uvnitř celý šedivý, ale ne tak jako později od bety 0.6.0.3592 kdy byl prostě bez textur opravdu dědivý, ale měl takovou mramorovou šedivou texturu, která byla pro orientaci snad ještě horší jak ta úplně šedivá a až pozdeji (0.7.0 nebo 0.8.0) dostal textury ve formě klasických BLP, které přetrvávají beze změny až dodnes. Deadwind Pass kde Medivh Tower stál byl skoro stejný a přitom tak odlišný. Byly zde jen úzké cestičky (ale šlo chodit prakticky všude mimo ně) mezi skalami a kameny, jediné co se změnilo je místa kudy vedou cesty a to, že mimo ně nelze prakticky chodit. Je to z 90% stejné jako starý Deadwind Pass, ale při hraní to vyvolává uplně odlišný vzhled. Do starého Deadwind Passu se dalo dostat v instancované verzi Zul'Gurub až do patche 4.1.0, nebyl zde však model Medivh Toweru. Potom co v patchi 4.1.0 přišel nový Zul'Gurub, instancovaná verze Deadwind Passu už byla současného vzhledu (viz galerie). Naopak zde šli a stále jdou uskutečnit zajímavé průzkumy po neobvyklé instancované mapě Deadwind Passu a dál do okolních míst a źon, například právě Zul'Gurub. Pokud nemáte WoW 0.5.3, tak Medivh Tower lze navštívit i v mojí testovací mapě, nebo v model editu Medivh Tower. Netherspace Na vrcholu Karazhanu existuje tmísto, které se nazývá Netherspace, je to šedá prázdnota plná levitujících kamenů s věží uprostřed. Nějakým způsobem se zde světy mezi sebou prolínají. Prolíná se náš svět s podvětím, temnou a neprobádanou sférou démonů. Netherspace může být temný zrcadlový obraz Karazhanu, kde číhá Sargeras jak je uvedeno v Last Guardian. Model té obrovské létající skály uprostřed Netherspace mi silně připomíná starý vchod do Black Morass (viz galerie) a věřím tomu, že tento model byl z něj vyvinut. Smail Pod Karazhanem Usměvavá tvář pod Karazhanem tam je už od začátku, tedy od začátku nové verze. Proč vznikla ? To se asi nikdy nedovíme, ale co je zajímavé je to, že za celou dobu její existence se k ní dá dostat dírou v modelu věže Karazhanu. Tuto mezeru, kterou se dá pod Karazhan skočit nebo spíše propadnout Blizzard nikdy neopravil. Ne každá postava zde propadne a ne na každé expanzi, například můj Orc na TBC nepropadl, ale na už WotLK ano. //EDIT (26.8.2018): O smailíkovy se rozpovídal bývalý zaměstnanec Blizzardu a vývojář původního WoW John Staats, prý to bylo dílo pravděpodobně Matta Sanderse, ten dělal na Deadwind Passu a musel nějakou dobu čekat na model Karazhanu (pravděpodobně toho nového), protože je tu pár verzí Deadwind Passu, mezi novým a starým vzhledem, bez WMO modelu Karazhanu. Můžu jen polemizovat, že asi z nudy nebo pro zábavu vytvořil smailíka jako placeholder pro nový model Karazhanu. Matt Sandrs vytvořil také na Blizzconu před diváky kus Spires of Arak. První Test Nového Karazhanu ? Při dataminingu starých verzí map (0.11.0.3925) jsem objevil mapu (viz galerie) Eastern Kingdoms, kde nebyl jen samotný kontinent, ale i test Old Outlandu, Programmer a Designer Islandů (i když už v té době dataminované verze měli vlastní mapu Development Land) a test právě Karazhanu. Tento test měl velikost 6 ADT v pravém dolním rohu mapy a šlo o takovou meziverzi starého a nového Deadwind Passu. Místo Medivh Tower zde stál nový avšak nedokončený model Karazhanu, natočený na opačnou stranu než je dnes. Z této strany k němu vedla přistupová cesta. V Deadwind Passu je pak vidět několik zdí navíc, modely stejné zdi jako je vidět při průzkumu instanced Blasted Lands ze Zul'Gurub. Později jsem zjistil, že tyto zdi se běžně využívali v betě aby zatarasili přístup hráčům do nedokončených oblastí a míst. ADT tohoto testu se mi nepodařilo zatím najít a je možné že ho nikdy nenajdu, ale co zde dnes zůstalo je skybox podobný nebo možná stejný jako ve Swamp of Sorrows. Později v beta 0.10.0.3892 jsem objevil přesně tuto meziverzi Deadwind Passu jen s malými rozdíly kolem Karazhanu, který je zde i v této nedokončené a z části neotexturované verzi. Není tu však natočený jako na této minimapě, ale tak jako je dnes. V betě 0.11.0.3925 je pak už Deadwind Pass dotažený témeř do dnešní podoby společně s verzí Karazhanu, pod kterým také nechybí smail. Při portnutí na místo, kde byl na minimapě "první test nového Karazhanu" vidím pouze skybox Deadwind Passu stejně jako minimapu celého místa, ale skutečný terén tu není. Tento kousek minimapy se sem pravděpodobně dostal jen nedopatřením, kdy vývojáři nakopírují kus terénu někam stranou a zde zkoušejí. Poté co mají hotovo vše smažou a zde asi bylo zapomenuto na minimapu, ale díky této chybě vidíme že Karazhan mohl být přístupný i z jiného směru než známe. Nicméně byla zde i možnost, že tento malý testovací plácek vznikl dříve než minimapa, protože tento jev vidím často. Pro jistotu jsem prověřil předešlou verzi bety (0.10.0.3892), kde sice minimapa tento kus neobsahuje, ale to neznamená, že zde terén nemůže být. Nakonec si mohu připsat další "achievement", jelikož jsem úspěšně nalezl tento tento plácek s jinak natočeným Karazhanem viz. galerie :-) Mimochodem vše ze screenshotů a videí lze stáhnout na download page. Karazhan v Expanzi Legion Patch 7.1.0 Návrat Karazhanu přinesl nový Karazhan, když říkám nový, tak myslím opravdu nový. Nový model (viz. galerie) a jak už je zvykem i nová mapa "Karazahn1". S tímto novým Karazhanem by mohl být spojený i nějaký ten nový exploration, protože jak již bylo řečeno je to nová mapa a překpokládám, že by tu mohl být i nový, lepší Netherspace. Toto všechno je ale už jen pro ty co stále hrají což se mě netýká, pokud někdo má možnost se podělit o to co tam je, mohl by si dát tu práci a napsat nám to alespoň do komentáře... :-) Video Galerie alpha ddwndp.jpg|0.5.3 Deadwind Pass Azeroth.jpg|Beta - 3.3.5a Deadwind Pass Azerotha.jpg|Cataclysm up Deadwind Pass Karazahn.jpg|Karazhan minimapa map_export.jpg|Karazhan minimapa 2 screenshot_115.jpg|Karazhan Model screenshot_118.jpg|Medivh Tower map_export2.jpg|Karazhan Crypt Minimapa screenshot_236.jpg|Karazhan Crypt Model Zul'gurub.jpg|Starý Zul'Gurub - Instanced Deadwind Pass Zul_Gurub5Man.jpg|Nový Zul'Gurub - Instanced Deadwind Pass WoWScrnShot_011214_171150.jpg|Netherspace WoWScrnShot_011214_171244.jpg|Netherspace WoWScrnShot_011214_171304.jpg|Netherspace WoWScrnShot_011214_171402.jpg|Netherspace WoWScrnShot_011214_165316.jpg|Vchod do Krypt WoWScrnShot_011214_192049.jpg|Well of the Forgotten WoWScrnShot_011214_172831.jpg|Well of the Forgotten WoWScrnShot_011214_172847.jpg|Well of the Forgotten WoWScrnShot_011214_192101.jpg|Well of the Forgotten WoWScrnShot_011214_192107.jpg|The Pit of Criminals WoWScrnShot_011214_172905.jpg|The Pit of Criminals WoWScrnShot_011214_172455.jpg|Tome of the Unrepentant WoWScrnShot_011214_172547.jpg|Tome of the Unrepentant WoWScrnShot_011214_192117.jpg|Tome of the Unrepentant WoWScrnShot_011214_172553.jpg|The Upside-down Sinners WoWScrnShot_011214_192206.jpg|The Upside-down Sinners WoWScrnShot_011214_172652.jpg|The Upside-down Sinners WoWScrnShot_011214_172658.jpg|The Upside-down Sinners WoWScrnShot_011214_172712.jpg|The Upside-down Sinners WoWScrnShot_011214_172733.jpg|The Slough of Dispair WoWScrnShot_011214_192438.jpg|Pauper's Walk WoWScrnShot_011214_172358.jpg|Pauper's Walk WoWScrnShot_011214_192515.jpg|Karazhan - Horní Vstup WoWScrnShot_011214_170226.jpg|Karazhan - Horní Vstup WoWScrnShot_011214_170236.jpg|Karazhan - Horní Vstup WoWScrnShot_011214_202700.jpg|Karazhan - Horní Vstup - Vanilla, modrý portál WoWScrnShot_011214_170343.jpg|Karazhan - Horní Vstup Medivh Tower, Old Karazhan 2.jpg|Medivh Tower WoWScrnShot_011214_173855.jpg|Medivh Tower WoWScrnShot_011214_173910.jpg|Medivh Tower WoWScrnShot_011214_173924.jpg|Medivh Tower WoWScrnShot_011214_174002.jpg|Medivh Tower WoWScrnShot_011214_174229.jpg|Medivh Tower WoWScrnShot_011214_174316.jpg|Medivh Tower WoWScrnShot_011214_192744.jpg|Medivh Tower WoWScrnShot_011214_192802.jpg|Medivh Tower WoWScrnShot_011214_174400.jpg|Medivh Tower Vstup WoWScrnShot_011214_174029.jpg|Medivh Tower - Observatoř 1.0.0 WoWScrnShot_011214_192908.jpg|Medivh Tower - Observatoř 1.0.0 2 WoWScrnShot_011214_192815.jpg|Medivh Tower - Interior 1.0.0 WoWScrnShot_011214_192826.jpg|Medivh Tower - Interior 1.0.0 WoWScrnShot_011214_192934.jpg|Medivh Tower - Interior 1.0.0 WoWScrnShot_011214_201740.jpg|Medivh Tower - Vstup 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_011214_201805.jpg|Medivh Tower - Interior 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_011214_202014.jpg|Medivh Tower - Interior 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_011214_202044.jpg|Medivh Tower - Observatoř 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_011214_173143.jpg|Smailík WoWScrnShot_011214_173113.jpg|Škvíra ke Smailíkovi WoWScrnShot_011214_172425.jpg|Hrobky pod Karazhanem WoWScrnShot_011214_171700.jpg|Instanced Deadwind Pass z Karazhanu WoWScrnShot_011214_171857.jpg|Instanced Deadwind Pass ze starého Zul'Gurub WoWScrnShot_011214_171913.jpg|Instanced Deadwind Pass ze starého Zul'Gurub WoWScrnShot_011214_171925.jpg|Instanced Deadwind Pass ze starého Zul'Gurub WoWScrnShot_011214_171938.jpg|Instanced Deadwind Pass ze starého Zul'Gurub Bez nether.jpg|Netherspace subzóna WoWScrnShot_011214_173430.jpg|Dnešní Karazhan WoWScrnShot_011214_192544.jpg|Dnešní Karazhan kara.jpg|Medivh Tower minimapa noggskykz.jpg|SkyBox v testovací oblasti Karazhanu Azeroth1.0.0.jpg|Minimapa Eastern Kingdoms kde byl Karazhan test netherspacevsbm.jpg|Netherspace vs Black Morass 025.jpg|Screenshot jedné z prvních verzí dnešního Karazhanu - ADT zasahující do WMO modelu loadkarazhan.jpg|Karazhan Loading Screen - TBC Alpha Karazhan_loading_screen.jpg|Karazhan Loading Screen - TBC až WoD ateishstaff.png|Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian všechny verze, liší se pouze barvou pásky Loadingscreen_returntokarazhan.jpg|Karazhan Loading Screen - Legion Karazahn1 7.1.0.22578.png|Nový Karazhan 7.1 Minimapa CsZFZusWcAAXPV4.jpg large.jpg|Nový Karazhan 7.1 WMO Model CsZFbKnWIAAI958.jpg|Nový Karazhan 7.1 WMO Model CsZFY_rWgAAZ4Ia.jpg|Nový Karazhan 7.1 WMO Model WoWScrnShot 112517 181710.jpg|Nedokončená verze nového Karazhanu v 0.10.0.3892 WoWScrnShot 112517 181909.jpg|Nedokončená verze nového Karazhanu v 0.10.0.3892 WoWScrnShot 112517 182228.jpg|Nedokončená verze nového Karazhanu v 0.10.0.3892 WoWScrnShot 030216 204959.jpg|Neotexturovaný interiér Medvih Tower WoWScrnShot_121117_193041.jpg|První Test Nového Karazhanu WoWScrnShot_121117_193225.jpg|První Test Nového Karazhanu WoWScrnShot_121117_193300.jpg|První Test Nového Karazhanu WoWScrnShot_121117_193309.jpg|První Test Nového Karazhanu WoWScrnShot_121117_193317.jpg|První Test Nového Karazhanu WoWScrnShot_121217_165327.jpg|Krypty v beta 0.11.0.3925 WoWScrnShot_121217_165245.jpg|Krypty v beta 0.11.0.3925 IMG_0703-620x350.jpg|Matt Sanders, zelené triko IMG_0721.jpg|Matt Sanders